Televisions typically comprise a large heavy display centered over a base adapted to keep the display upright. Televisions have traditionally included cathode ray tubes or projection systems that extended rearward from the face of the display, which required large bases to distribute the weight of the display. The large base helped balance the television and prevent the television from tipping over. However, in recent years, flat panel displays with relatively thin profiles have become increasingly popular and have all but replaced traditional televisions. Flat panel displays do not require the rearward extending cathode ray tubes or projection systems of traditional televisions and as a result have a very thin side profile. The thin profile of flat panel display allows a substantially smaller base to be used to support the display. However, the relatively high center of mass of the flat panel display and the small base increase the likelihood of the display tipping forward creating a substantial safety risk.
Similarly, wide screen televisions have also become increasingly popular and are quickly replacing traditional televisions with standard sized screens. Unlike standard television screens that are squarer in shape, wide screen televisions are more rectangular and can be significantly wider than tall. However, the relatively small base of flat panel displays and the wide shape of the display create a substantial risk of the television tipping over side-to-side in addition to the potential of tipping forward. The increased risk of tipping over either forward or side to side coupled with the heavy weight of the display creates a substantial risk of injury and damage to the display itself. In particular, young children can tip the display over on themselves and become trapped underneath it.
In part to minimize the risk of tipping, displays are often mounted on a wall or other fixed structure. While this alleviates the tipping risk, a problem with prior art wall mounts for displays, especially lower cost cleat mounts, is that if the display is not fully engaged on the mount, the display can become inadvertently disengaged and fall, thereby causing injury and/or damage to the display. As a result, what is needed in the industry is a mount that inhibits accidental disengagement of the display, and provides an indication to the user as to when the display is properly engaged on the mount.
Another drawback of existing display mounts is in achieving proper leveling of the mount on a wall surface during installation of the mount so that the electronic display is properly aligned on the wall. A desirable quality for flat panel display mounting devices is the ability to maintain the display in a level condition relative to the floor or ground. A level display is not only desirable from an aesthetic standpoint, but also functionally. Particularly for mounts enabling positional adjustment of the display, undesirable stresses can be placed on the mount and structure to which the mount is attached if the display is out-of-level. Also, the display can be more difficult to positionally adjust if out-of-level due to an uneven weight distribution.
Mounting devices are typically to attached to a wall or other structure using one or more mechanical fastening members. Where structural elements such as studs are advantageously positioned, lag bolts or screws are often used to fasten the mounting device to the structure. In other cases where a mount is to be fastened to drywall or plaster wall where studs are not available, toggle bolts or drywall anchors may be used.
A problem that often arises when fastening existing display mounts to a wall is that the mount will shift position slightly when the fastening members are tightened. That is, the mount is initially positioned in a level condition, but as the lag screws, toggles, or anchors are fully tightened, the mount may rotate slightly out-of-level. While the out-of-level condition is often not apparent immediately, it becomes evident once the display is attached to the mount. It is typically very difficult to reposition the mount by loosening and retightening the fastening members, since the mount tends to shift every time the fastening members are tightened. Such a trial-and-error process is often time consuming and may add to the cost of installation. Consequently, what is needed in the industry is a mount that enables faster, easier leveling of a mount and attached display.